Cute love
by Raising Darkness
Summary: Its a love little fluffy love story.


"Okay, students- I want everyone in a line! Now!" cried the P.E. teacher "The School Festival is coming up and we'll be holding up a dance this time! Of course, you'll be given the choice to choose your partners for the real thing, but for now while we practice the waltz, I will be grouping all of you!"

Rikaki looked at the senior class from the corner of her eye in the gym where Naruto stood, looking bored. He stood across from her, next to a beautiful auburn-haired girl with…large blessings.

Rikaki could see the girl trying to flirt with Naruto and she found her fists clenching, then Naruto caught her eye and Rikaki looked away. He'd tease her for this….damn that stupid alien, she was not going to do anything!

The majority of the Student Council had come up with a School Dance as a means for the boys and girls of Seika High to gel up and become friendlier towards each other. Rikaki hadn't liked the idea, but surprisingly, everyone apart from her had loved it- even the girls- so she couldn't've have just gone ahead and spoiled their fun.

"Garg Rikaki, with Sasuke Uchiha!" barked the teacher.

Uchiha was blushing to the roots of his hair, and Rikaki gritted her teeth. Great- Uchiha, of all people? Who'd expressed his undying love for her in front of the whole school…? Many students wolf-whistled, but it died on their lips once they got The Eye from Rikaki.

The teacher kept on naming the partners- some boys even had to 'share' a girl because the female population was so less…

Rikaki heard the teacher go "Naruto Takumi, with Midori Kotobuki!"

The auburn girl next to him squealed and jumped onto Naruto, almost stuffing his face in her massive breasts as she hugged him.

"M-M-Rikaki…? Uchiha stammered, looking at her with pleading eyes and gestured to his hand. Rikaki looked down to see that she had clutched his hand and squeezed the blood out of it in her anger at Midori, and was still crushing it in her grip.

She backed away "Oh, I'm s-sorry!" she cried as he clutched his hand to his chest and began to jump in pain, lips pressed tightly together.

"Ok, in you positions!" cried the teacher "Boys, arms around your girl!"

_Your_ girl? _Midori_ was not Naruto's girl, nor was Rikaki Sasuke's! Rikaki thought furiously, and then went red. She could feel Naruto's eyes bearing into her, and looked away as Uchiha's arm slithered around her waist. It felt wrong.. This was Naruto's place to touch. She couldn't help glance at Midori, who was giggling. Naruto smiled charmingly and wrapped a firm arm around her hips, bringing her closer to him. Midori twirled a lock of his blonde locks, biting her lips.

_"Wha-that…that witch!"_

What was she doing? And why was Naruto smiling and looking so happy!  
>Rikaki looked away bitterly, and didn't catch the way Naruto cleverly pushed Midori away from being so tightly stuck to him.<p>

"Girls- hands on your partners' shoulders! Clasp you free hands together.."

Sasuke was blushing and Rikaki looked down on the ground. She could clearly see Naruto and Midori form behind Uchiha.

The music started playing slowly and the horde of students started dancing in their wild manner. The girls were squealing as the boys flew them round and round and round and round….

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO, YOU IDIOTS!" yelled the teacher and Rikaki at the same time, and the males shrunk, shivering.

Only Naruto was leading his partner on with that sickening sweet smile of his. She gritted her teeth and continued to dance, try to act non-chalet about it all.

The dance proceeded, and people got better at it and the boys even started to enjoy and started to make steps of their own- until the teacher threatened them again. Rikaki was finding it harder and harder to just stand there and watch

Naruto and Midori instead of doing anything. Midori's hand had slid down Naruto's chest twice, she had leaned on him and their lips had almost touched…and all Naruto did was SMILE! He wasn't doing anything at all! Rikaki was going crazy at that maddening smirk, and how his hand seemed to be glued to Midori's hips.

When finally she thought she would burst, the P.E. teacher blew her whistle "Okay , folks that was….good. Tomorrow- same time, same place. Be late and you will regret it!"

"Hey, Rikaki! Let's go to Maid L-latte t-together…."SUchiha's cheerful voice trailed away as Rikaki stood there, her hair clouding her face and a dark aura surrounding her. Something was gonna explode. And he'd better go, because it was definitely NOT the ideal time for him to ask her out.

"I'll see you later Sasuke.." Rikaki said in a quiet, threatening voice.

Soon, the Gym was completely empty except for Rikaki, Naruto and Midori, who was clinging to Naruto's arm and giggling girlishly, chattering non-stop as the two made their way over to the president. Naruto, hands in his pocket, looked casually at her "Oh, hi Rika."

That was it. _Oh, hi Rika?_ That was what he was saying after what he had done?  
>She didn't even know why it bothered her so much! Yeah, he was her boyfriend. Whatever! But the way Midori was…urrghh! It sickened Rikaki!<p>

"What. Do. You. Think. You. Are. DOING?" she looked up at Midori with fire in her eyes, and then rounded up on Naruto "AND YOU, YOU ALIEN! DON'T YOU GO AROUND INFECTING EVERY OTHER GIRL IN THIS SCHOOL! YOU DON'T HAVE ANY RIGHT TO CARRY THEM AROUND AND PLAY WITH THEM- HOW MANY…!"

She turned away, tears in her eyes.

"Naruto- whose eyes were wide with shock- shook off Midori's arm roughly and gave the auburn woman the coldest glare he possibly could "Get out."

Midori looked from Rikaki to Naruto, then back again, scowled, and left the gymnasium, straightening her skirt haughtily.

Naruto turned back to take Rikaki's arm "Rika, I-"

"SHUT UP, YOU PERVERT!" she shouted and shook his hand away "You're such an idiot! Those girls are- you hypnotize them! I don't want the girls of Seika High to be with some-"

"You mean you were jealous of her right now." Naruto smirked.

"No, I was not!" she choked, her tone contradicting what she had said.

He smiled "I'm glad anyway." He came closer to her and wrapped her in a tight embrace from behind. She tried to shake him away but he tightened his grip "That means you must love me at least a _little_ bit." He whispered in her ear.

She went red "I- All you care about is- is looks, isn't it? You're just a perverted stalker! I can't believe I fell for your innocence- you're a hypnotist!"

He laughed, holding her "So I'm a pervert, an alien, your boyfriend, a stalker, and a hypnotist now?" he rested his chin on her shoulder and for once, she didn't hit him, just sank in the sensation of his breath falling on her neck as he breathed deeply. His expression became serious. "Don't be ridiculous, Rika. I love you. The way you felt about that woman…was how I feel about Uchiha everyday. I don't care how someone looks…..because _you're _the most beautiful person I have ever seen."

She blushed even more and rested her hands on his arms that were around her waist possessively.

"Why did you do all that flirting then?"

He chuckled "To see whether you'll be jealous or not."

She stared at him...He felt it coming…her fist made contact with his face.

"YOU- _IDIOT_!"


End file.
